The invention relates to an apparatus intended for drilling holes, which are generally but not necessarily vertical, in the ground, for example to enable stakes to be implanted or foundation piles to be erected.
In order to drill regular holes in the ground more easily, rotating tools have been used which served to cut the ground and collect the debris so that it can be conveniently removed; examples of such tools include augers or drilling cylinders and bells.